Autocontrol
by Paulita Granger
Summary: Porque Edward amó a Bella, pero antes tuvo que autocontrolarse para no matarla.Respuesta a la tabla los 7 pecados capitales de Retos a la Carta.
1. Tentación

Hola, ¿Cómo les va? Bueno, este es mi primer fic dentro de la serie de Twilight y me costó un poco manejar los personajes. Salir del pairing de Harry Potter es un poco difícil.

Es la respuesta a la tabla de Retos a la Carta: los Siete pecados capitales. Podrán encontrar el link en mi profile.

Espero que les guste. El primero es la Ira...

N/A: No estarán ordenados según la tabla .

* * *

**Ira: **_Tentación_**  
**

Edward cerró la mano en un puño.

No podía estar sentado al lado de esa chica.

Su sangre reclamaba sus labios y no podía concentrarse en nada más que no sea querer saltarle a la yugular de un momento a otro, o a lo mejor, urdir algún buen plan para llevársela lejos y matarla en el bosque.

Sabía que la segunda opción no le costaría demasiado esfuerzo. Ella caería ante él con una simple sonrisa o un murmullo silencioso dejado caer en su oído.

Pero no.

Se lo debía a Carlisle, a Esme, a su familia. Él estaba re-educado, no podía dejarse llevar pos sus instintos, pero ella tampoco se lo ponía fácil. Era una tentación demasiado dificíl de soportar. Una carga muy pesada.

Cada vez que se movía, o acomodaba su cabello para mirarle a través de él, lo desesperaba más.

Salió decidido a darle una solución, sin embargo antes se aseguró de que ella no se acercara a él bajo ninguna razón, si la muchacha lo hacía no se controlaría. La miró con sus ojos negros, descargando furia, desesperación y frustración consciente, de que interpretaría el mensaje.

Abrió la puerta de la secretaría y conversó, lo más amablemente posible, con la mujer. Necesitaba urgentemente cambiar el horario de Biología, de lo contrario perdería la cabeza.

No había forma de convencer a esa señora, además de que un aroma dulce y embriagante estaba haciendo que gruñera levemente y comenzara a retraer los labios para mostrar sus colmillos. Simuló una sonrisa y cuando la vio, indefensa y suspendida entre sus pensamientos, sintió un pesar tan grande que debió mantener la vista fija en algún punto lejano del estacionamiento.

Después de ese terrible día, no pensaba volver a la escuela, no al menos, hasta que lograra tener autocontrol en cantidades importantes.

Esa misma noche, sin mediar palabra con sus padres o hermanos, se marchó. De todos modos, Alice, ya se los habría dicho.

Condujo a velocidad vertiginosa hasta llegar a Alaska.

**OoO**

Pasaron 2 semanas hasta que pudo sentirse dueño de sí mismo.

Apartó todo pensamiento que no sea Bella Swan. Si bien no podría estar con ella como hubiese querido, por lo menos le haría agradable la hora de biología.

Entablar conversación con la joven no había sido difícil. El problema era que su autocontrol flaqueaba cada vez que le miraba a los ojos e intentaba leer su pensamiento.

Edward Cullen descubrió esa mañana que había una sola persona inmune a su don. Isabella Swan.

**OoO**

La siguiente mañana fue especial por catalogarla de algún modo.

En realidad, había sido lúgubre.

Bella había estado a punto de ser atropellada por un auto fuera de control y a él, lo único que se le había venido a la mente fue: "A ella no". Exponiendo a los de su clase, había corrido y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la había estrechado contra su pecho y salvado de la muerte.

A pesar de no necesitar respirar, su torso subía y bajaba con rapidez tratando de calmarse.

Bella estaba bien. La razón por la que había sobrevivido este siglo estaba bien, mirándole con sus ojos marrones llenos de confusión y en vísperas de unir fragmentos de un puzle.

Lo que vino después, fue simplemente desastroso.

No pudo enfrentarse a ella, a sus requerimientos, a sus preguntas.

Tampoco pudo hacer mucho más que mirar a Carlisle, pidiéndole que se ponga en su lugar, cuando más tarde, casi a media noche, todos los Cullen ofrecieron sus opiniones acerca de lo ocurrido, poco amablemente.

Gracias al cielo tenía a Alice, quien siempre se ponía de su lado, tal vez porque sabía cómo terminarían las cosas.

Salió mosqueado del salón ante el décimo sexto comentario de Rosalie; _"¿Por qué nos hiciste esto, Edward?"_

_-¡Qué se vayan al diablo!_- se dijo a sí mismo mientras corría bosque adentro, alejándose de las emociones impuestas por Jasper, la mirada indulgente de Esme, los pensamientos de aceptación de Carlisle, la seriedad de Emmet, la mano de Alice en su hombro.

Atravesó arbustos, helechos. Dejó que el aire helado y húmedo de la noche lo abrigara, que las estrellas cuidaran de él, de la misma forma que él lo hacia, al observar ahora, a Bella Swan dormir.

* * *

Dejar reviews adelgaza :). Pauli


	2. Conocer

**Envidia:**_ "Conocer"_**  
**

Edward Cullen no conocía la envidia. Todavía.

Se sentó en el comedor del Instituto a simular, una vez más, que almorzaba.

Estaba por demás mencionar lo incómodo de la situación en la que se encontraba. Sus hermanos no le hablaban, sólo Alice, quien aceptaba su futuro junto a una humana. Pero los demás… se ponía rojo de furia de sólo pensar en ellos.

Parecía que ninguno se había enamorado lo suficiente como para entender que el _debió _salvarla de esa camioneta… su identidad no importó al momento de creer que ya estaba bajo las ruedas del automóvil.

Sacudió la cabeza como alejando algo que le molestaba en demasía y se concentró en lo que era realmente elemental.

Bella Swan aún no había entrado en el lugar, pero podía "ver" en los comentarios que escuchaba, sin mucho esfuerzo, de los labios presurosos de Jessica Stanley, que se iban acercando.

Y fue justo cuando conoció el sentimiento y se empapó en él.

Porque algo lo desestabilizó durante unos minutos y no pudo pensar, escuchar o sentir nada más que una llamarada que le picó desde el estómago hasta la garganta.

Porque hubiese dado todos sus autos de colección, su dinero y su apellido por entrar así, tan libre y sueltamente a la cafetería, con Bella pegada a sus talones, susurrándole retahílas de frases sin importancia.

Entonces, lo asimiló y comprendió todo. Él _envidiaba_ a Jessica Stanley por estar así de cerca, de la persona que había hecho su existencia digna de ser vivida.

Se paró y bajo la atenta mirada de sus hermanos, caminó elegantemente, con el paso grácil de un felino al atacar, y tomó asiento en la otra punta del Comedor.

Y la miró. Sólo eso. Envidiaba a Jessica, sí, pero todo podía cambiar si lograba entablar conversación con Bella Swan y tratar de convencerla de que él no _es_ bueno, alejarla para evitarle daños y tal vez, tenerla cerca una vez más.

Sin embargo, todo se fue al diablo cuando Bella le expresó sin demasiados rodeos que no le tenía miedo… ése fue el punto en donde Edward Cullen encontró el camino a su perdición… la muchacha no tenía instinto alguno de supervivencia.

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews!

Gracias Ere por tanta ayuda, te quiero mucho divina.

Pali


	3. Infierno personal

**Orgullo**: _"Infierno personal"_

Edward revoleó, a velocidad vertiginosa, la rama de abeto con la que estaba jugando y maldijo en un murmullo apagado, la ira contenida.

-Hoy sí que rompiste el récord- comenta Emmett, mientras se agazapa tras un inmenso árbol para esperar a su oso pardo.

-Cállate Emmett- contesta secamente dándose la vuelta y echando a correr. No puede concentrarse en nada más que no sea la cara de Bella. No puede pensar en comer, o cómo atacar su oso cuando lo vea porque está demasiado pendiente en tratar de escuchar algún pensamiento que tenga que ver con ella. Porque todo en su vida se ha resumido _a ella_.

Resopla cansinamente y retrae los labios para enseñarle los colmillos al primer animal que ha visto para él. No siente ganas de hacerlo pero desea con todo su ser, acabar rápido para volver con ella.

Así que, despliega todo su talento en el arte de cazar.

Se acerca a su presa, despacio, lento, sin hacer ruido. Para luego, haciendo gala de su rapidez, cerrar cada una de sus salidas y evitar cada uno de los zarpazos que lo dejarían sin brazo o cara si lo agarran.

Por lo que, un poco harto de los juegos preliminares, decide atacar, morder, matar.

OoO

Si pudiera leer los pensamientos de Bella en esos momentos, sería la persona más jodidamente feliz de todo el planeta.

Ella, sentada sobre el césped, está inmovilizada en parte por el miedo, en parte por el asombro o eso cree entrever Edward por cada uno de sus gestos.

Es que simplemente, no puede contenerse a mostrarle todo lo que sabe y puede hacer, como un niño pequeño a quien le han regalado algo, y tiene que mostrar que sabe cómo manejarlo.

Se desliza sobre las hojas sin siquiera levantar un remolino de aire. La mira, la observa, trata de captar todos sus gestos pero Bella esta quieta, parece que no respira.

- ¡Como si pudieras derrotarme! -dice en voz baja.

No sabe qué sentir, ni cómo debería comportarse. Desea demostrarle todo lo que podría ocurrirle a su frágil existencia si su autocontrol fallara por un segundo y a la vez, necesita que ella se quede allí, observando atónita ese despliegue de talento.

Se reprende mentalmente, cuando al fin, después de tanto tiempo la respuesta a su pregunta, se presenta en su mente. Él no puede soportar que Bella le tenga miedo, como puede sentir en este momento, porque no tiene el don de Jasper, pero 100 años de vida, le han dado más de una experiencia.

Se acerca a ella, tratando de controlarse y de convencerse a sí mismo de que no puede hacerle daño, porque si lo hace, su vida no tendría sentido alguno.

Le pide disculpas y en voz alta, le asegura, _se asegura_ de que no tiene sed. Y en realidad, _no _tiene sed de nada que no sea la sangre que corre por las venas de Bella.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunta antes de volver a poner su mano entre las de la chica que reacciona ante sus encantos. Ya no tiene miedo, lo sabe no porque pueda leerle la mente sino, por los latidos de su corazón, cadenciosos y espaciados, después de ser frenéticos y delirantes.

Se conoce demasiado a sí mismo como para aseverar que su orgullo, su talento, su inteligencia, todo él, Edward Cullen, esta sujeto al latir del corazón de Bella Swan, su cielo, su_ infierno personal_.

* * *

_Orgullo, tercer pecado capital._

Buenas!! Mil perdones por tanta tardanza, pero con este capítulo tuve un estancamiento, en donde no sabía que poner, qué decir, a pesar de que tenía la idea en mente.

Espero que les guste.

Besos, Paulita


End file.
